pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Trzcina08/PQ003
Stawiam, że Chimi będzie CilanaPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 07:19, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Cilan i ognisty pok? Coś mi tu nie pasuje... :I PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 07:20, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Lub Cole'a, ale Chimi lub Turtwig z PQ004 to będzie CilanaPlik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 08:36, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) A ja mam inne zdanie :D Chimchar będzie przeciwnika Cole'a. On będzie przeciwnikiem Chikority. - Lordan Prosze was, Chimi będzie tego.. Yyy, rywala Cilana. Jak on tam.. Bice? Bo Sajlan debiutuje w odcinku 2 przecież. A on jest kolejnym znawcą i będzie walczyć pewnie z Cilanem. Burn Up, Please 14:27, lis 3, 2012 (UTC) To nic nie oznaczaPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 16:19, lis 3, 2012 (UTC) Wyraź swoje zdanie i spekulację publicznie, a się rzucą. Jezu.. Burn Up, Please 16:27, lis 3, 2012 (UTC) Oceń mój odcinek Na ile oceniasz ten odcinek? Ekstra!!! Bardzo dobry Dobry Ok Eeee Słaby Komentarze Tak jak czułam! Cole złapał Chimchara! Btw, teraz serio: CO SIĘ NA MŁOŚĆ MEW STAŁO Z LAYLĄ?! Na prawdę trzeba będzie czekać kolejny tydzień, by się dowiedzieć?? :c PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 19:15, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm :D Taaaak, naprawdę trzeba czekać kolejny tydzień na odcinek zapewne :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:00, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) :T PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 20:09, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) Odcinek bardzo dobry, ale nie najlepszy z najnowszej serii. Tak myślałem, ze cole złapie Chimchara. Bardzo cieszy mnie także fakt, że Cilan nie zabrał ze sobą żadnego pokemona. Już się domyślam jak będzie wyglądał następny odcinek, ale czekam z niecierpliwością by przekonać się czy jeszcze potrafię przewidzieć kolejny wydarzenia :D --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)]] 20:22, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) Nie każdy odcinek musi być najlepszy z całego anime xD bo to jest niemożliwe. Dzięki, dzięki :D Nie zabrał na razie, co nie oznacza, że Pansage się nie pojawi. W końcu istnieją metody przesyłania poków, lecz Cilan jak na razie nie miał na to czasu ponieważ musiał szukać rozbrykanej Layli :P A jakieś spekulacje co do PQ004 Lati ? :D Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:25, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) No jasne :D No to na pewno Cole znajdzie Lylę, a ona będzie się świetnie dogadywać z bulbasaurem i Cole jej ją odda, lub po prostu zrobi mu się jej szkoda i wtedy ją odda XD Cilan pewnie będzie chciał ją zabrać do Unovy, lecz zapewne Cole jej tak łatwo nie odda. Skoro wspomniałeś o tym przesyłaniu poków, to też pewnie jego bracia prześlą mu Pansage'a. I to już dalsze odcinki, Tangela na 85% ewoluuje w Tangrowa czy jakoś tak :D --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|(GG)]] 20:43, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) "Cole jej tak łatwo nie odda". Czy to znaczy, że mogę shipować Cole'a i Laylę? xD ''PG'' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 20:44, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) Bo "kto się czubi, ten się lubi" xD Cole i Layla to pokazują dopitnie (dobitnie, ale po mojemu xD) ''N-no Cookies?'' 20:47, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) Czy ja wiem? Może zabrzmiało to dwuznacznie. Chodziło mi raczej o coś takiego, ze wygłosi mowę na kilka linijek o tym jak ona chce spełnia marzenia itp. bo raczej bitwy nie będzie XD --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|(GG)]] 20:49, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) Acha... No, a ja sobie właśnie przypomniałam, że przecież shipuję Cole i Dawn, więc i tak koniec z ColexLayla... :T ''PG'' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 20:51, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) Bardzo dobry odcinek milordzie :3 Ja tam wierzę w ColexLayla XD A może będzie DawnxColexLayla D:? ''[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Uuu... Trójkącik miłosny? xd Albo nie... Będę shipować VoltxLayla, żeby było urozmaicenie! ;d 'PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 11:34, lis 25, 2012 (UTC) XD NaomixCilan! To moja decyzja XD[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Podobne popularne jest NaomixZack. xd VoltxHikari lub Ywone! >:D 'PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 11:39, lis 25, 2012 (UTC) NIE!! XD '[[User:Volt:D|Volto']]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Dobra, wybacz, to było zbyt okrutne. ;^; 'PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 11:50, lis 25, 2012 (UTC) NaomixCyle >D (taki JOKE) 'N-no Cookies?' 12:14, lis 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh no, you didn't! http://images.wikia.com/adventuretimewithfinnandjake/images/3/37/Oh_no_you_didn't.gif 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 12:17, lis 25, 2012 (UTC) MikaxDylan xDPlik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 15:58, lis 25, 2012 (UTC) I gonna ship that. xd PG ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 16:05, lis 25, 2012 (UTC)